1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin molded product and a method for producing the same. Particularly, it relates to a method of preventing external appearance failure such as uneven luster, or the like, from occurring in wall-thickness changed portions of an injection-molded product.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-197431, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Injection molding is a typical molding method with resin material. In the injection molding, molten resin is injected into a cavity through a gate of a die so that the cavity is filled with the resin. After the resin is cooled, die release is effected to take out the resin molded product.
In the background-art injection molding method, however, uneven luster and sinking may occur in surfaces of wall-thickness changed portions 911 in a case where a resin molded product 9 having a wall changed in thickness as shown in FIG. 7A is formed. That is, when a groove 910 extending in the direction crossing the resin flow direction 95 is provided in the resin molded product 9, uneven luster stripes 914 occur in the surfaces of the wall-thickness changed portions 911 on opposite sides of the groove 910. Also in a case where a step-like wall-thickness changed portion 911 is provided in the resin molded product 9 as shown in FIG. 7B, an uneven luster stripe 914 occurs in a surface of the wall-thickness changed portion 911.